Heavy in Your Arms
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Princess Donella Baratheon is the eldest daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei, her journey is a remarkable one filled with love, betrayal, lust, joy and bloodshed. Robb/OC
1. Princess Donella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones or A sing of Fire and Ice...sadly :(

**A.N.:** Hello readers, this my first GoT story so I hope it goes well. This will be a Robb/oc but have another character be..hmm...close to our oc. Please review to let me know what you think! It is a short chapter but it is just an intro :)

Princess Donella Baratheon almost looked nothing like her younger siblings. She was not blessed with straight silky golden locks but with jet black curls that looked like they had a touch of navy blue in it. She was not blessed with great height and leanness but with in her short curvy statue. She did not have her mother's light sun kissed skin that made others envy but her own pale complexion. Donella did inherit the Lannister emerald green eyes that made many cower to her will when she invoked them. Her father, King Robert told her she had huge "doe eyes" that always made him submit to whatever she longed for. It wasn't a secret she was her father's favorite yet again it wasn't a secret that her mother Queen Cersei favorited her least to her other children. She didn't know why but she always suspected it had to do that she lived and her twin brother died when they were babies, or perhaps that she resembled her father's strong Baratheon appearance than her mother's golden Lannister ways. To tell the truth, Donella and her mother fought constantly, Donella was not like the other southern women she was a true Baratheon warrior. Her clashes with her mother is what aided King Robert with the decision of sending his eldest daughter to his best friend, Eddard Stark in Winterfell for a season since she was a child of 5 for every summer; that is till she came of age 13 where the queen demanded that her daughter presence stay out of north stating she became more and more like a wildling. Robert to keep his wife's mouth shut didn't let Donella to Winterfell for three years; but after the last mother and daughter battle decided to allow a trip to the north. Hoping it would do his daughter some good being away from all the Lannister's (especially the Kingslayer ser Jaime) that seemed to follow her everywhere. Robert only wished he could have ridden off with his daughter away from the troublesome court to the wild lands of the north where his beloved Lyanna now lied. Robert always thought that if Lyanna lived and they had a daughter she would look and act exactly like Donella minus her emerald eyes. King Robert also longed for an alliance with the loyal Stark house, he recalled his daughter when she was younger constantly jabbering about Ned's eldest son, perhaps time and close quarters would help him achieve what he desired.

Donella was nervous for seeing the Starks after several years, she remembered running the lands with Robb and Jon at her heels. She remembered her old feelings for a certain Stark and how he was the first man to kiss her after his fifteenth names day. She shook her head as she urged her lovely chestnut horse onwards on their journey. The princess and her small troop of guards made their way quickly to Winterfell gates. Donella tried to brush the wrinkles off her Southern green and silver dress as she made her way to the Stark family. She forced her eyes to stay on the lord of Winterfell.

"I thought my eyes have deceived me my princess" Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark exclaimed "This can not be the same little girl who ran around faster than wind"

"It is a Honor to have you back with us my princess, Winterfell has missed you" Catelyn Stark, Ned's wife said with a smile on her face "This is my youngest pup Rickon"

Donella saw an adorable little boy with floppy light brown hair hiding behind his mother's blue gown.

"Why hello little lord I am the princess Donella," she whispered crouching down to be eye level to the boy. The princess laid out her hand in front of her smiling at the sweet boy till he continuesly slapped his hand on hers with a giggle. She gave him a little giggle herself as she straighten up and made her way down the line to each Stark child. Taking in all the differences three long years will do.

"You must be Bran; I remember seeing you when you were no taller than my knees" Donella made her way to the next boy in line who's face looked vaguely familiar. "Is it true you own your own sword?" Bran excitedly asked. Donella gently lifted her silver cloak away from her body showing a long sword hooped on a silver belt. Bran's eyes widen he never saw a woman carrying a blade let alone royalty. Before Donella could say another word-

"ELLA!" a small girl with dirt all over her dress attacked hug the young princess who in returned the hug with warmth "Arya!" she happily replied "still causing chaos?"

"Of course" stated Arya with a wide grin at the women she always admired when she was a little girl. She remembered Ella with a sword always following her brothers; caring less about sewing or singing songs. Donella would never say out loud that she favored a Stark more than another but she always felt a kindred spirit with the wonderfully wicked Arya.

"My Princess" curtsied gently Arya's elder sister Sansa as Ella made her way down again. 'Always the proper lady,' Donella thought.

"You look as lovely as ever Sansa" the princess confessed giving Sansa a small hug that the girl surprisingly returned "Your father and brother's must have their hands filled batting the boys away!"

Sansa blushed the same color of her light red hair as my eyes went to who was next in line, my whole body shivered with recognation and happiness. Robb Stark stood proudly in front of me his sparkling blue eyes gazing at her with an emotion she could not place. He was well taller than her and a lot broader too. His hair had deep auburn curls in it that was just calling for her to put her hands through. 'Donella stop acting like some simpleton and act like a princess' yelled the dark haired sixteen year old in her mind; not knowing that the winter heir was in a similar trance. Robb Stark couldn't believe this was the same girl who chased him and Jon all through the town. She was clearly the most beautiful women he ever gazed up. He took in her womanly shape, noting her new assets that he swore weren't there when she last visited. "Damn the seven Gods! I sound like Theon" Robb swore to himself. It felt like a lifetime was going by for the couple.

"Surely you remember Robb my eldest Donella" Ned's voice interrupted the princess's daydreaming.

"Of course" I smiled at Robb who returned it with one that took my breath away

"Milady," Robb stated his voice deeper than I remembered it, taking my hand and bestowing a kiss on it. The princess's snow white cheeks turned a light pink color as she felt tingles on her whole hand. Lord Ned dismissed everyone grabbing Bran and Arya before they could run up to smiling princess. Ned was fond of the young princess, like Robert hoped that their two oldest children would blossom to more than friends.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Water Nymph

**Disclaimer:** I still dont own Game of Thrones...

**A.N.:** OMG thank you everyone who has alerted, favorited and especially reviewed! It really made me excited to post another chapter! Anywho I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it was very fun to write! As a heads up Donella will not only be refered to as a Baratheon's Doe but the dark haired Lannister lioness (even though on the surface she seems like pure Baratheon). Also I can't believe Game of Thrones season 2 is almost ending :(

All the people of Winterfell made their way back to their daily life leaving Donella and Robb silent in each other presences, Robb was getting the courage to ask or tell her an amusing antidote till a voice broke of his train of thought

"'Well look at the little Doe all grown up and _out_ "Theon Greyjoy sneered obviously ogling the young princess chest area.

"I thought I smelled the foul scent of dead fish here" Donella said with disgust eyeing the older ward of the Starks, in the corner of her eye she noticed Robb face darken. Donella and Theon barely tolerated each other when they were younger. Theon constantly teased her and mocked Robb and Jon for playing with her, he did all of this of course when the King was not around for the arrogant Greyjoy would not have his tongue if he did otherwise.

"Leave her alone Greyjoy" a friendly voice spoke out from behind him making his way closer to the trio.

"Jon!" Donella exclaimed with a grin making her way to black haired man.

"Princess" Jon bowed deeply with a small grin and she rolled her eyes at his grand display. Robb gave a deep chuckle at his half brother as he scooted closer to Donella. He noticed that her body shivered slightly and without even thinking took off his own furs and gently placed it on her small frame.

"It seems you have forgotten how cold the north is, Ella" Robb stated with a small smirk on his face. Noticing her emerald eyes held a sparkle when he used his affectionate nickname for her. The same one Arya used but when Robb said it …it felt different.

"Nonsense, the north always remembers Robbie" she replied with a smile secretly inhaling his scent on the furs. She really wasn't that cold in her light silver cloak but her body seemed to shiver and hers arms prickled with Goosebumps whenever Robb got closer to her. The four of them started to reminisce of their childhoods and caught up on the three years. Donella felt at ease immediately and acted as if she never left Winterfell.

"I am so glad to be back in Winterfell…Kings Landing can feel like a cage sometimes" she admitted to the three men she grew up with. The last time she saw them they were entering manhood now they were all grown up. She had to tilt her head a tad to look them in the eyes, a downfall of her small height.

"There is a feast in your honor tonight" Jon piped out; he was pleased because Lady Stark did not forbid him to go. He guessed it had something to do with his father and his friendship with the Baratheon Princess.

"Northern feasts are always amusing with the dancing and drinking" She exclaimed excitedly bouncing on her toes. Breaking the reunion of the four, Bran came racing in telling them his mother told him to escort the princess to her chambers. She told her friends she would see them at the banquet tonight and followed the boy to her new quarters.

Lady Catelyn knocked on her royal guest's chambers quietly. She promised Arya and Sansa she would ask Princess Donella if she would like to get ready with them for the feast in her honor. A northern maid opened the door to lead Catelyn to Donella who was humming slightly while she unpacked her trunk.

"Lady Catelyn" the princess curtseys

"Prince-

"You never use to call me Princess when we were alone, I don't think now is the time to break that tradition" Donella interrupted

"You are right my dear child," Catelyn nodded "My daughters and I would like to stretch out an invitation to get ready for the feast tonight together."

Donella eagerly accepted the generous invitation asking her maid to bring a handful of her best gowns to Sansa and Arya's chambers which were located very close to hers. Her maid brought several gowns out asking her mistress which she preferred , twirling her hair as she thought ( a habit she did when she was thinking) went to the eldest Stark girl for her opinion. Sansa was giddy to look through all the royal outfits.

"The red one is soo pretty" Sansa replied fingering the silky fabric of a southern styled maroon dress with a plunging neckline.

Donella did not want to think of the last time she wore her deep red gown especially when she was at peace with good company. But as she glanced at the gown lying on the bed she saw flashes of a golden hair man close to her face, the mere thought of it burnt her lips with unknown feelings. Feelings she did not want to explore and made her joyful to be far away from said man.

"It has a stain, so the red will not do I fear" the princess lied gathering the dress onto the maids hands telling her to put it away.

"Then the dark blue for sure" Sansa answered gushing on another gown. The gown that Sansa was referencing was with many deep blue layers of fabric that weighted light by themselves but when all together it would keep you warm. The dress also had sky blue and white embroidery on the sleeve and waist. It was certainly breathtaking! Donella didn't want to mess with any other accessories but opted for her silver circlet she put on her head announcing her status. With Catelyn's aid Donella's hair was done half pulled back in dozens of tiny perfect braids and half her curls down her waist. She thanked the Stark women profusely as they showered her with compliments; minus Arya who was constantly asking when could the princess and herself spend time together. Arya was hoping Donella would take her riding or show her sword to her. The young girl was ecstatic to hear that the princess wanted to spend tomorrow with her; it almost made the pain of wearing a dress for the evening bearable...almost. Donella entered in front of the Stark girls as they entered the banquet hall. Robb's mouth literally fell open as the young princess made her way to the center of the room with his younger sister giving gratitude to all for her warm welcome to Winterfell. The whole night consisted of eating, drinking, chatting and Donella's favorite dancing.

Her feet hardly touched the ground that night never denying any suitor from a dance. She danced with the youngest to the oldest of northern men gracing them with a smile and her fast footwork (that no doubt was learnt by her sword lessons). To Robb she looked like she was a water nymph set on seducing him with her swaying hip and infectious bursts of laughter. The princess was given the seat to Robb's left in front of Jon and diagonal of Theon, as the more wine went in her blood the more funny the stories she told the men were.

"Not that I am complaining but why were you allowed to come to Winterfell, we all thought the queen forbade you?" Jon curiously asked her.

"My mother and I fought over an important matter and well my father saw the perfect chance for me to escape , his only regret is he could not come with me" Donella admitted

"What matter?" Robb asked taking a bite out of turkey legs

"Marriage" she sharply replied back making Robb chock on his food. He felt taken back and was about to ask her more in detail about the situation (wanting to know who he had to murder) but as he looked Donella's face he could tell she didn't want to address the issue anymore.

"Why do you constantly get into rows with the Queen, do you ladies just like sharpening your claws with one another!" Theon asked curiously.

"My father says I argue with my mother dearest is because I am pure Baratheon, but my uncle proclaims it is because there can only be one alpha lioness!" Ella confessed to the men around her as the started laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly hearing a lively song start from the musicians, she grasped Robb's arm and begged him to dance with her, but little did the princess know that the young wolf needed no begging to dance with her. Before he took Donella to the dance floor he drowned his goblet of ale and looked at his closest friend. Jon knew that his brother had feelings for the lovely princess and remembered well enough that the last time she was here she confessed her own feelings for his brother to him. Jon saw the small smiles and blushes through out the night and was certain nothing changed so he threw an encouraging grin as he slapped his brother's back on the way to the floor.

The two of them twirled, jigged, swayed and laugh all over the floor not noticing anyone else except each other on the dance floor. On lookers thought the couple was the perfect picture of young love and that there was not any more handsome couple then the young wolf and dark haired lioness. Catelyn and Ned smiled at each other and grasped each other hands at the scene in front of them. The young couple danced several dances in a row together through out the night, people noticing that the two didn't shine as bright as they did when they were together rather when they were with other partners. Robb seeing Ella discreetly yawn offered to escort her to her rooms, that with some protest she eventually took him on it. As the princess wrapped her hand on Robb's arm Theon gave him a perverted smirk and wink which Robb replied back with a glare. They made there way to his parent's table bidding them a good night, the two took noticed the younger stark children seemed to have gone to bed without their notice. They casually talked to each other as Donella unconsciously stroked his arm with her finger making Robb feel more lightheaded then he already did.

"Good night Robb" Donella said as they both reached her chambers.

"Good night Ella" Robb replied staring at the beautiful water nymph in front of him, hesitantly for a mere second as if he had doubts, kissed the princess soft cheek for a few moments long than custom. The heir of Winterfell quickly turned on around not wanting the princess to see his redden face, but if he did he would noticed the dreamy expression on the her face with her hand pressed against the spot his lips touched her.

**Reviews make me the most happy!**


	3. Gifts

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear i do not own Game of Thrones

**A.N.:** I really hope you enjoy this chapter and as alway please review(good or bad). Also as i continue the plot of my story I feel as if i should warn you, I will most likely have to change the rating to Mature. I am still fussing over some things but I wanted you to have a heads up!okay Without further Ado the next chapter...

Two weeks have gone by in Winterfell for the Princess Donella and were spent in pure bliss. She loved the North as much as she loved the South but for some reason the North calmed her bones and soul. Today started like any other day for the princess, as she made her way to dining hall to meet the Stark family for breakfast. She was crossing the hall when she heard her name being called out. She quickly turned around to see a smiling Robb Stark jogging up to her.

"Milady" he bowed with a smile only being formal for the people around him

"Milord" she curtsied in reply with a grin of her own.

Robb's eyes drank in the dark haired princess appearance, her hair seemed to be pulled up today with a twist; a few stubborn curls falling to her eyes that he longed to take his hand and tuck them away but resisted. She wore a simple forest green dress that not only fitted her body well but made her eyes look even more inviting. But Robb's eyes halted and the dark furs on her shoulder…those were **his** furs, the ones he put on her the first day she arrived to him. His mouth opened but she beat him to the punch-

"Oh Seven Devils, I am sorry for not returning you furs sooner but I must admit they bring me great warmth that I could not let go so easily" the princess began as she fiddled with the clasps, reluctant not wanting to give it back to her.

"Stop that!" Robb started as he grabbed her hand to stop her from taking it off "My furs are yours…consider it a present Ella, plus they look better on you than they ever did on me"

"Why thank you Robb" Ella replied with a blush as she noticed that Robb never let go of her hand. Ella started to secretly marvel on how much bigger Robb's hand was then her dainty one yet they fitted together perfectly. The couple began walking the rest of their journey together asking one another of each other sleep.

"Would have been better if it was your warm body next to mine princess" Theon said with a something resembling a grin as the couples hands left each others immediately.

"I would rather die then let a Greyjoy touch me" she haughtily replied to the arrogant man.

"I guess only a Stark can have that privilege then" he snapped with wink as he continued walking towards. The princess and the heir looked completely embarrassed and walked quietly the rest of the way there. It seemed that they were the last ones to arrive so as soon as they were seated next to each other everybody dug in the food. She started talking to Jon as she scooped up different food yet was interrupted by another Stark,

"Um Ella Don't forget we are riding today after breakfast, my father gave us permission to be alone..uh with no guards I mean if we don't not go to far and are armed"

"I can not wait Robb! I've been itching for good ride" Donella exclaimed then taking notice the glint in Theon's eyes continued…"Horseback riding Greyjoy!"

The whole table started giggling and laughing until the doors burst open with one of Lord Stark's men made his way to his lord and starting whispering something. Ned looked at the princess and nodded. The man walked out and came in with two other men one carry a small trunk while the other a few scrolls. The princess started to take in the appearance of the familiar men coming towards her she immediately stiffen and rose to greet the one with the paper.

"Dear cousin it has been too long…What has brought you to Winterfell?" Donella questioned in her best princess voice; unfortunately for Ned the voice resembled the lion Queens.

"My royal highness I bring gifts from your mother, the Queen and your noble uncles." He stated walking over to a small trunk behind him. He brought up first a note written by her mother's hand.

Dearest Daughter

I hope that the North's cold touch has smoldered down your rage and the declouded your mind. You must stop acting like a child, running away when you must face your royal duty. Perhaps when you come back from running with those mutts we can sit down and talk of your future properly. You can not be a burden to your brother Joffery in the future. Always remember our words little one.

Affectionately

Queen Cersei Baratheon-Lannister

Leave it my mother to put in her title in a letter to her daughter thought Donella. She scrunched up the paper in a small ball slipping it in one of her hidden pockets in her gown. She peered into the chest to see several southern gowns, jewelry and trinkets. the thing that caught Donella's eye the most was a deep purple large sack that she made a play to reach but her messenger cousin reached down to retrieve it for her

"Here my lady is from your uncle Tyrion he too has a note for you" the boy proclaimed first giving a parchment. Donella was excited to hear from her Uncle Tyrion, they always had a good relationship filled with quick whips of the tongue and roars of laughter. She quickly saw her uncle's small neat handwriting filling the paper.

My Favorite Dark Haired Princess

I must congratulate you in your recent success to make your mother seethe with rage, all due to your exceptional talent. I believe that gives you the lead in our constant pursuit of pissing her off. You must stay and enjoy your holiday in the North; the Starks are good people and always had a certain fondness for you. In case you have some free time from running with the wolves I did take the liberty to stow some books I thought you might enjoy. Pleasant times, dear niece.

Uncle Tyrion.

She opened the sack to see four decent size books, pulling them out she noticed two seemed to be of past Kings and Queens of the lands of Westros, one of them was all about fairytales/legends, and the last one was all about History of the Noble House of Lannister. She smiled at the gesture of her uncle and ordered the trunk to be put in her room although her mother's words rang in her ears. The princess walked out the dining not even touching her plate filled with delicious meats and breads giving her respect to Ned and Catelyn. She needed to clear her head but she unknown ling a man was right at her heels.

"Princess, before I take my leave and go back South I was ordered by Ser Jaime to deliver his gift personally to you…alone" the messenger her cousin started as he opened a jewelry box. In the box laid a gold chocker with a lion and lioness intertwining with ruby eyes. The princess was enchanted by it but quickly recovered realizing what the chocker entailed.

"Take it back, tell him-tell him the gift was too grand for this Baratheon princess and I wish to be in peace in the North" the princess wildly stated as she pushed the note and box into his hands. "Thank you cousin, you serve my mother's side well"

Donella then proceeded simply to go outside to the courtyard to sit and breathe the fresh air. It wasn't long till the youngest Stark girl came out looking for her.

"Are you alright, Ella?" Arya inquired walking to girl holding out a loaf of bread that was filled with meats and cheese.

"Aye Arya I am" Donella told the little girl taking the bread from her, nibbling it. "Thank you"

"What are you doing today? Maybe we go riding through Wolfswood like we did awhile ago?" Arya began excitedly thinking of how much fun the two had together.

"I am sorry Arya I promised Robb I would go riding with him today" Donella stated; realizing she would have to go meet him soon in the stables. "Perhaps another day"

"Are you going to marry Robb?" the young girl blurted out honestly

"I-I don't...what makes you ask that?" the princess stammered.

"Because you spend soo much time with him and you both seem to get red faced and gravitate towards each other" Arya began but suddenly looked very sheepish as she continued

"Plus I –I always wanted an older sister like you"

The Princess melted looking at the girl that often reminded herself of a younger version of her. Her sister Myrcella was gentle and lovely; Donella cared very strongly for her. But she did not share the connection that Arya and her did. Donella gently grabbed Arya hands, who was getting more embarrassed by the second.

"I am your sister Arya not in blood or name yet we are two wild spirits that are the same" Donella made perfectly clear giving the girl a hug. She told her she would see her after her ride with Robb.

The princess made her way to the stables to saddle her horse but saw that Robb was already there with both of their horses set. She smiled at him as he helped her up and they started their journey together. Arya's word rang in her head; Donella would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything for the eldest Stark. Every since she was a mere girl she sported a crush on him. But the question for her was always the same 'Did he feel the same way?'

"Should I be worried Ella you have not spoken since the stables" Robb jested but secretly in the inside he was worried that the beautiful woman did not want his company today.

"No Robbie...I am well just thinking" she responded to his relief and pleasure when he heard her old nickname for him.

"Do I dare inquire about what?" he continued to tease her feeling a sense a pride when she graced him with a huge smile. The princess played with the thought of telling him how she felt for him and the stresses of court life in Kings Landing. She desperately wanted to pour her heart and soul to him but every time she imagined doing so it backfired.

"It's nothing, just thinking of Arya" Ella admitted decided to tell help partial of the truth.

"Oh-um did you know she –uh asked me when are we getting married?" Robb nervously stated with a weak laugh at the end as if the idea was a joke. The idea of marriage with Donella made only his body hum warmly and happily, however he knew that even if their was a chance she felt the same as he did for her, the Queen had plans for her daughter of marriage to another. He noticed a light blush grace her cheeks but no laugh or jesting comments.

"Is the idea of marrying me so funny?" she questioned softly yet sharply. Donella knew her fury was started to leak out. She never thought that Robb would be so cruel as to laugh at the idea of her being his wife. She came from two great families, she didn't think she was ugly, and she was a princess…he had no right to scoff at her!

"The idea of marriage between us…is a dream, my wildest fantasy" he hesitantly confessed. Donella head snapped over to see Robbs.

"Really?" she questioned urging her horse next to his.

"Donella…I" Robb started but didn't know to express his feeling to the women he knew when she was just a little girl. He brain was scrambled but did the first thing that popped into it. He pressed his lips to her soft plump ones firmly as he cupped her warm cheek. The kiss was absolute euphoria for the couple. It didn't last not a mere minute in reality but for them it was an eternity. They slowly sprang apart; Donella let out a dreamy purr as she opened her eyes to gaze in Robb's Tully's blue ones. The couple seemed as if they were in a complete daze; staring at each others eyes as if they were telling each other their feelings. They continued their ride together beaming and holding each other hands in the forest not saying anything and not really needing to…for the time being.

**Review are most welcomed!**


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones(

**A.N.:**THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!It really makes me the most happy and encourages me with this story. End of season 2 already I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Lunge, block, right, left good princess!" Princess Donella's sword instructor, Ser Henry yelled as she dueled against two other knights. Today the princess was sporting form fitting black breeches with a matching tunic, over the tunic was a silver blue corset tied up. Her dark inky hair was tied up away from her red face. Donella trained every couple of days and being in the north didn't change her routine. Sitting on the pillars were the younger Stark children Arya, Bran and Rickon watching in amazement and cheering for their royal friend. Donella was trained to wield a sword first by her father who was hesitant but after giving him her puppy dog eyes gave in despite her mothers protest. Then she was given her own personal guard Ser Henry who also served as her teacher. Both the King and her instructor took great pride in Donella's abilities with wielding a blade, she was better than most men and was not afraid to show it. The King would bitterly praise his daughter that she handled a sword better than his son, Joffrey crown prince to the Iron Throne.

"GO ELLA!" yelled Arya in excitement memorizing each of Donella's movements, feeling as if a present time warrior Queen Rhaenys Targaryen was standing in front of her.

"That enough for today men...Princess" Ser Henry ordered after Donella had one foot on a knights chest that she beaten down to the ground and the second was held at the blade on his neck. She smiled as she let both men go giving them each a bow of respect. The Stark children made their way to the princess presenting her with compliments that tinted her cheeks pink. Bran and Arya both grabbed a pair of wooden swords openly trying to hit each other. Rickon was clapping joyfully trying to get his sibling attention. Donella silently snatched up Rickon holding him to the air claiming she was a thief and took their little lord. Arya and Bran quickly went along the game shouting that they were the two bravest knights in the whole of Westros. Donella was carrying little Rickon by being chased by Bran and Arya who were waving wooden swords. Everyone was giggling and shrieking all through the courtyard.

Robb was in the corner gazing at the beautiful princess playing with his younger siblings, he previously watched her fight against a couple knights. Both scenes brought him sense of pride and longing. Longing to be by her side...with black haired blue eyes or dark auburn haired green eyed children. Robb felt a tad ridiculous thinking of marriage and children not even knowing were they truly stand in the relationship, for both feared the house of cards would fall terribly.

"Hello Robb, having fun watching me?" she said waking him up from his daydreaming of them as man and wife with a pack of their own children by their side. He almost feared she knew what was going on in his mind when she gave him a cat-like grin.

"Very much so" he replied back with grin of his own while scanning the scene before giving her a quick kiss on her pink lips. After their horse escapade the two were sharing constant secret kisses and sweet words/promises. The two went their separate ways both having duties to attend to however they agreed to meet for a walk at night before they retired for the day. Donella received a raven from one of her favorite uncles, Renly Baratheon, who informed of the court gossip she missed and how terribly the capitol needed their Storm Lady Princess (which earned him a chuckle from said lady). After she sent her reply, the princess went to finish her surprise present for Sansa. She hasn't had much time to spend with the elder girl and wished for some quiet time to get to know her. Ella sewed together two of her southern dresses sent for her, for a new design for the elder girl, needing the extra material for both size, Sansa was tall for her age and warmth. The princess knew she wasn't the greatest seamstress and had no wish to be so, but she had enough knowledge to get by and look presentable. She gently gathered the mixed sea green and sky blue dress in her hands and made her way towards the sewing room where Arya told her earlier Sansa would be.

"Hello Sansa, I hope you don't mind me intruding but I wished to spend time with you for I have been in Winterfell almost a month and we had little conversations" Donella exclaimed looking at the girl who seemed bit surprised by her statement.

"I would be honored Princess Donella" Sansa composed herself gesturing towards the empty chair next to her. Sansa could not help her curiosity when she saw something in the princess's hands. "If I may be so bold, what is in your hands milady?"

"This is actually a present for you" Ella smiled at the girl as she unfolded the gown for Sansa "I remember you attraction towards my dresses a while back ago and made one for you, the measurements might be a little off since I had nobody to try it on but I or someone else can fix it

"But milady these are made out the dresses the Queen sent for you!" Sansa stated with disbelief that the Princess Donella Baratheon was giving her this beautiful dress that was intended for herself"I can not possibly accept this"

"Am I not your princess, Sansa?" Donella asked sternly and waited to see the girl nod her head' than you should do as I command and learn how to accept a gift!"

Donella wasn't sure if she enjoyed the time with Sansa or was bored to tears by it. She liked the girl well enough but her naivety and constant pursuit of being a proper lady was tiring. Ella shared stories of court with her, gossip her uncle sent to her and Sansa would relish in it. The princess soon realized that the girl would often try to get her to speak of her brother, Joffrey. Ella remembered that girl's, Sansa's age often fantasizes of knights in shinning armor or handsome princes but neither would describe her brother Joffrey. Her brother Joffrey was an arrogant incurable clotpole in her opinion, the only sibling she had no fancy towards. She especially was having difficulties with the boy since he entered manhood. She has caught him twice trying to watch her undress, it seemed he was fascinated with her cleavage and she saw the way he was cruel to others below him. When she tried to bring it to her parents attention, she was ignored by her father, who held no interest in the boy other than him being a healthy heir, and mother, for she dotted on the young prince. Joffrey took pleasure that his elder sister was out of favors towards their mother and often claimed that Donella was simply jealous that she would not inherit the crown. Sansa seemed delighted after their little time together and went to repeat everything the princess said to her best friend, Jeyne Poole, who no doubt would be jealous thought Sansa. Time went by quickly for the princess and as she went to meet Robb

"The North agrees with you, Ella" Robb teased, taking in her grey/ white fur northern styled dress she wore as he made his way to her. "You look like snow angel"

She rolled her eyes but he still noticed with a satisfactory grin her cheeks turned bright pink. He took her hand off her hips giving it a kiss; a kiss the was far too sensually for just a curtsey. After he was satisfied with her strawberry cheeks he placed her hand under his arm as they began their walk. The two of them talked about everything and nothing, one of Donella's favorite things about talking to Robb was that it wasn't a mind game and they were always honest with each other.

"Do you enjoy yourself here...in Winterfell" asked Robb as if he wasn't hanging on to her every word.

"Aye I do savor my time greatly here, it is so peaceful compared to the constant politics and treachery of the South" she told him honestly." I will not even bother asking you how would you feel about the Kings Landing, you are a true born Stark, winter is your home. You would never be happy anywhere else"

Robb stopped and looked intently into Ella's owl Emerald eyes palming her cheek; he decided to confess some of his feelings towards to him.

"I would be happy with you. No matter where we were...King's Landing, the North, Dorne, even in the bloody Dothraki Sea. As long as you were by my side I would be the happiest man alive."

Donella was speechless at Robb's confession; no man had ever made her feel this way. No man made her heart beat wildly in her chest like it was going to tear its way out. Not even the man whose face haunted her some days. She stepped closer to Robb feeling his body heat wave over her. She wrapped her arms over his neck bringing his lips to hers. She felt Robb groan as his hands wrapped around her waist giving her hips a firm squeeze. Ella gasped shock at the electricity running through her body as he used this time to his advantage letting his tongue explore her pretty mouth that he dreamt for weeks now. She slowly let her tongue start to dance with his till they met each others passion for one another. Ella broke the embrace for a second deciding to tell him her feelings for him.

"I Love you Robb Stark" confessed Donella staring into his sapphire blue eyes

"I Love you Donella Baratheon" Robb beamed taking her by the hips swirling her around. Neither has felt so happy in their life. Their lips met again passionately, as Donella intertwined her hands in his beautiful curls.

"Say it again!" he demanded in her ear holding her body tight to his as if he would never let her go.

"I love you" she giggled as his mouth formed a smile that only could be described as wolfish. After several long lavish kisses and many attempts for the couple to go back into their own respective chambers they completed the task.

Donella let out a squeal of delight and started to hum a song of love she remembered hearing from the Capitol after she closed her door. She sat at wooden vanity brushing her wild curls that Robb undid from their bun, for he simply preferred her hair down he stated. She heard a knock on the door as she quickly went to the door hoping it would be her Robb. It was certainly a Stark but not the one she was hoping for.

"What are you doing here so late my darling boy?" Donella crouched down to be eye level to the youngest Stark.

"I had bad dweam" Rickon stated sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"You poor thing," Donella started giving him a small hug. "Come now little lord let us go back to your comfy bed and I'll sing you a lullaby."

Donella gently held Rickon's hand as she guided him back to his chambers. As the two were about to enter his room heard a shout that made them turn around

"There you are Rickon!" Lady Stark ran up to her baby boy cradling his head "I am so sorry dear; I hope he didn't bother you too much.

"Not at all, I was just going attempt to sing him a story to aid him back to sleep" Donella began "if you don't mind my lady

Catelyn quickly agreed and asked if she could join with them, Donella and Catelyn sat on opposite sides of the bed while they both tucked him in. Donella started to sing in a soft voice almost sounding a wisp of wind floating above them

"Steel on steel

Break the blade that called him to his rest

And cast it to the deep

Light the pyre

Name the one whose shield is on his chest

And leave him to his sleep

The measure of a man

Stands or falls with what he leaves behind

Gather on the sand

Let your voices carry to the sky

Rise in light

Let the gods look down on this and wonder"

"You are going to be a beautiful mother...All my children seem fond of you" Lady Stark observed as Donella went down to kiss Rickon's sleeping head "especially my eldest son

Donella blushed at both comments made by Lady Stark.

"He reminds me so much of sweet Tommen" she replied truthfully missing her little blond angel brother "My mother was not known for being very ...affectionate with us. She cared for us in her own way, but I tried my best to be there with my younger siblings.

Catelyn had heard from Ned that the Queen and the dark curly haired princess didn't get along too well. That the Queen was very distant yet controlling with her eldest, a concept that Catelyn couldn't understand. Her biggest happiness was her five healthy children and she simply wished the best for all of them. Especially her first born son. and she knew exactly who she wanted to be by her son's side.

"I am sure your mother, the Queen is very proud" she hesitantly said feeling that her mother was a sore spot. "You are beloved in the North as well as the South I hear"

"She would be proud perhaps ...if I had died in my twin brother's place" The princess bitterly remarked with unshed tears in her eyes. "But fear not I have stopped trying to win my mother's affections long ago"

Catelyn did not know what to say to the girl who was staring into the candle, she held her head straight and proud. She had seen many sides of the dark haired girl through the years and was full aware that she was using her "princess mask".

"I can not speak for the queen but if you were my daughter I would be proud of the lovely strong woman you are becoming" Catelyn responded squeezing the girls shoulder.

"Thank you, milady you granted me a great honor" Donella replied standing up and giving Lady Catelyn a hug. She bided the Catelyn a good night and walked back to her chambers feeling better by Lady Stark's kind words.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. A Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire! :(

**A.N.:** I am back! lol i am sorry for the long update but i am back and here to update more! Everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite/read my story thank you so much and I hope you continue to do so! It makes me so happy reading reviews! The story is finally starting to pick up a bit more and you get a deeper feel for Ella's character. She may be a little cryptic now but everything will unravel soon! :)

"So you and Donella are in love?" Jon Snow proclaimed raising an eyebrow at his brother Robb. A smile threaten to break out, when he saw his brother's cheek turn slightly pink and he nods his head.

"Pay up Greyjoy! I believe, I betted fifteen coins that those two would be proclaiming devotion for one another by the end of the month" Jon turned to Theon, who was showing a sour face as he threw the coins in his lap.

"Wait. What…YOU TWO WERE BETTING ON ME AND ELLA?" shouted Robb at his two friends who simply shrugged as if they didn't do anything wrong.

"It was obvious you two are besotted with each other," Jon began to explain "even when you two were little"

"I personally thought you were trying to get your cock up her royal skirts! She has a foul mouth on her and big lion's eyes but she has some great teats and I bet her cunt is still–HMPH" Robb tackled Theon to the ground where they started to wrestling all over. Jon simply rolled his eyes at the two not wanting to get in the middle of them. He was happy for his brother but couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness. His brothers and sisters were always there for him but he still felt like an outcast in his own home.

Bran felt the pressure of everybody's stares as he tried to pull the arrow back with his bow, on his side was a small audience that consisted of his two elder brothers, Theon and the princess Donella. It was supposed to be a simple practice but somehow turned to be a showcase of how well could he shoot. He tried to calm himself down as he drew the bow again trying to cast away the words of Jon saying that his mother and father were watching him. He raised his bow to aim at the target trying calm his nerves as he let the arrow go. He missed the target horribly which caused all his brother to burst into hearty chuckles, but what made Bran's ear go red is that he heard the light giggles of the Princess Donella mingle with the others, who was right beside his elder brothers.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" his father demanded out of his children with Lady Catelyn on his arm "Keep practicing Bran."

Bran took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He started to take his stance when he heard his brothers, Jon voice murmur "Don't think too much Bran,"

"Relax your bow arm." Robb's voice came next and tried to will his arm to do as his brother said.

"You are doing well Bran, just be one with bow" Princess Donella chimed in.

Donella was surveying the scene as Robb gently slung an arm around her waist bringing a small smile to her lips that only grew when her eyes caught the ones of Arya who gave her a big grin in return. Donella knew right away what the young stark girl was planning and threw a wink to her before she turned her body to face the target; simply knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough to everyone's amusement an arrow flew past Bran to hit the bull's-eye on the target. Everyone head snapped to Arya who gave a saucy smile as she curtsied. Donella clapped and cheered for Arya as Bran ran after his elder sister who stole the spotlight effortlessly. Everyone soon parted to the daily rituals only to unite under foul news. A deserter from the wall was captured and it was Lord Stark's duty to execute the man, but little did they know the wild spirited princess had her own agenda.

"Father I was wishing to speak to you about a very important matter" Robb nervously approached his father, as much as he loved the excitement of stolen kisses he wanted to openly show his feelings for his Ella (and partly claim her in front of everyone)

"Now may not be the best time for that son" Ned told his son referring to the grim action his father had to perform.

"I want to ask the King for Ell-Princess Donella's hand in marriage" Robb blurted out not even hearing his father's words.

"Son," beamed Ned "I am truly overjoyed of you and the princess's affections for each other and if you want we shall talk further on your proposal to the King for his daughter's hand when we come back. But now your head as the future Lord of Winterfell should be in the execution."

Robb nodded at his father's words and put on his heir of Winterfell face on but was overjoyed at his father's reaction to his proposal. He met Jon and Bran (who looked like the definition of being nervous) at their respected horses and already mounted only to see Princess Donella conversing to Jory Cassel, captain to his father's guards.

"That lass is plain mad coming with us, what is she trying to prove?" questioned Theon to the Stark boys. "Doesn't she understand she is women, not a man?"

Robb felt his stomach drop, why in the whole of King's Landing was she there?! He clenched his shaven jaw and went by his father's side, trying to ignore the Baratheon Princess and her presence that had affected all the northern men. Donella sat proud and straight on her beloved horse; ignoring all the looks she received from the northerns. She was determined for them not to see her cower or flinch at the sight of blood for she was one who grew up with it around her. Ella was not blind or a fool she knew she had crimson stained hands from the past, but these men did not. After all she learned from the best how to gut a man and watch their life slowly leave their eyes. She learned from her kin. Her father was the first person to introduce her to a sword and her Kingslayer Uncle taught her how to master it. Robb still felt uneasy with Donella being there, he was a strong believer that a woman should not see the sigh of blood if prevented. But there she stood in his furs on her horse she rode up here with. He noticed her face seemed to change, although she was still beautiful but she had air of distance and…coldness. His father was presented on his horse and made the gesture to the front till the Princess urged her horse in front of his quickly getting off.

"I will take it from here Lord Stark" Donella told Ned, he made a gesture to protest but was quickly shot down by just her face. She had her sword out for everyone to see, Robb moved to say something but stood still as his father put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Most people in the northern land were shocked that a princess beheld an execution but they were bewildered to know she would be the executioner!

"In the name of my father, King Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name. King of the Andals, the Rhoyner, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm," she stated clearly making sure everyone heard her "I, Princess Donella of the House Baratheon sentence you to die. May the Gods show mercy on your soul!"

The princess made one swift motion with her blade to the man's neck. Donella stared at the blood pouring from the deserter's body without an inch of emotion.

"Marvelous job my fierce lioness" a well known voice rang in her head causing her to causally look for the man she knew wouldn't be there. The princess silently cursed herself for thinking of _that_ man, all she wanted to do was to free of him and be with her Robb. All the men surrounding the body were silent with grave faces; all of them in shock that a princess let alone a women followed out a death sentence. Bran swallowed deeply at the gloomy sight. He felt little comfort when Jon came to him and told him he did well. How can someone execute someone without a blink of an eye he thought to himself. He turned to face his other brother Robb, who was still watching the princess out of the corner of his eyes. Bran saw something in his brother's eyes he could not explain but knew it was not good. As everyone quickly went back to Winterfell the Stark heir and Baratheon Princess stayed behind.

"You should have let my father follow out his duty!" Robb harshly told Donella, "I do not like seeing you act this way"

"What way?" Donella quickly questioned.

"Just not yourself! Like some type of ice princess!" Robb retorted trying to keep his temper in line. "I don't like it Donella, I felt as if I didn't know you."

"Maybe you don't know me Robb" Donella stated letting her fears creep out of her lips.

"How can you say that? I love you! Do you take me for a fool Donella?!" Robb crudly gritted out.

"I don't understand why you are even making this an issue, I am acting like myself. This is ridiculous! You should just let me be Robb Stark if you "approve" of how I act!" Donella replied back maliciously as she made her way back to Winterfell alone, not wanting to go hunting after the argument her and Robb just got into. She knew her temper was quick and the execution took some of her energy away from her but she was feeling lost at the moment.

What felt like a life time the Stark party finally arrived with several additions…beautiful direwolf pups. Ella couldn't help the grin that spread to her face as she saw the younger stark children's faces light up like the sun. All of a sudden the dire pup sprung from Robb's hands straight into the princess's arms licking her nose and cheeks. Donella giggled as she petted the little wolf, Robb was pleased to see her face returning to her normal self. He felt as if the woman he loved was a stranger when she executed the traitor. For a split second he felt as if he did not know the woman who stood before him, but quickly realized how insane he sounded. He loved Donella, always has and always will even when the Old Gods take him away from her. He hoped they could put this petty fight behind them and move towards their future which he sincerely hoped would be together. Donella gave the gorgeous grey pup in her hands a nuzzle before she shyly went to Robb and gave him back. Arya grabbed the princess hand's, pulling her out the room with her before Robb could open his mouth to even speak.

Ned approached the inky haired princess, paper in hand, she was with his younger daughter playing with their new direwolf. He felt a tad guilty for breaking up their bonding moment but he had a duty to tell Donella what has happened.

"Princess, I must speak to you," Ned told the her but saw that his daughter, Arya was not making an effort to leave "Alone, Arya should you not be with your mother?"

After his daughter stumbled to get back indoors he offered Donella his arm to take a spin around the gardens. Ned not wanting to be around the bush, clearly stated.

"I received a raven for Kings Landing…Jon Arryn is dead."

Donella remembered the old man very well. He always treated her well but was seemed to be in constant deep thought and planning. He was her father's right hand man and second father. She felt remorse for her father, the King and then she realized what exactly did this mean.

"My condolences to you milord, I know how close you two were" Donella replied with remorse in her voice " Shall I inquire when my father will be here?"

"How did you know he was coming?" Ned questioned.

"I know my father and the only man he trusts that is alive is standing right next to me, you are a smart man Ned, you know why he beckons" the princess proclaimed.

"Yes, I do have a feeling why he would make the journey. He is even going to the trouble of bringing everyone plus there families with him." Ned Replied honestly.

"Everyone?!" Donella asked puzzled "Even my mother?"

"He writes that it shall be the whole court joining us…"

Donella began to tune out Lord Stark as soon as he mentioned the whole court would be in Winterfell in little time. A handsome face popped in her head but the face was turned sour when an evil glint shined in his beautiful eyes and his soft lips curled into a predator's smirk. It amazed her that she felt like she could never escape him no matter how hard she tried; it almost made her question her views of fate and mere coincidences with this man. Robb watched the princess leave the Godwoods and his lord father, he really needed to talk to her. Donella was breathtaking without even trying he thought as he gazed at her wild curls down to the waist and golden pink gown clinging to her silolte . Just seeing her made Robb's heart beat and his body turn hot as fire. As she made his way closer to him (without her realizing) for he was hidden by the shadows, he grabbed her arm making her twirl over to face him.

"Bloody Old Gods! You gave me a fright Robb, is this your new past time lurking in shadows?" Ella claimed a ghost of a smile on her lips looking at the young wolf blush.

"No!" Protested Robb loudly, "I mean I just wanted to talk to you alone about ..Err what happened earlier today"

"I didn't do anything wrong R-" Donella began

"I don't want to fight anymore!" blurted Robb at her "I apologize for acting the way I did "

" You don't have anything to apologize for Robb, I admit I have a bit of a temper and my stubborn behavior just spoiled the day." Donella confessed

"A bit of a temper you say?" Robb teased as he kissed the lady who held his heart. After the long elaborate "make up" kisses they laid on each other Robb took her hand under his arm and led her to a beautiful area. The secluded place was a mix of fresh green, burnt red and oranges with blue roses around. He carefully watched the expression on her face as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Why this is the exact place you first kissed me on your fifteenth names day!" Ella proclaimed with passion.

"Um yes it is …I am glad you remember, I feared you would not" Robb hesitantly admitted

"Silly wolf, a woman always remembers her first kiss and if my memory is well we argued that night" Donella teased her wolf heir.

"I don't recall that but whatever it was about I am positive it was your fault!" laughed Robb amazed how the woman in front of him could make him feel both relaxed and nervous at the same time.

"Why you little snake of a –" Ella began

"As you know your father is on his way here, I plan to ask him for your hand when he arrives but I still wish to ask you ….Will you marry me?" Robb proclaimed hiding his nerves very well from the princess.

Ella froze…she believed she must have misheard him, perhaps she is going mad! But as she looked at Robb's hopeful face pleading for her to just say yes she felt her eyes begin to water. A rush of emotions and images past including a pair of emerald eyes with a dark promise to them and the vicious words "You are mine little lioness!". This was it…her chance of escape, of freedom, of a life filled with love and happiness with her Robb. Screw the Lannisters she firstly was a Baratheon and when she married the love of her life she would be a Stark making her a Lannister last! She could escape the South and their politics and be happy with her Robb. She knew it in her bones she could be happy here in the North with Robb and his family…and hopefully they will be able to add their own children to the mix.

"Yes! Oh Robb Yes!" Ella shouted knocking him over to the ground kissing him anywhere and everywhere.

Donella was not worried about her father giving his permission to Robb; he had heavily hinted in the past that their union would be very much welcomed. The worry lied with her mother; she loathed the North and their people. Deep in her heart she knew it would be the Lions that would try to separate her from her beloved, but she dared them to try for they would taste her fury.

**~Reviews are greatly appreciated and most welcomed! Have a whimsical day my wonderful readers!~**


End file.
